Elements of time
by Tsumiden
Summary: AU the gundam boys must solve a question from centuries in the past can they find the answer before its too late
1. prolouge

Author's note: I do not own anything but the twisted imagination that came up with this fic idea. Warning: Yoai, AU, 1x2 3x4 past lives.

Prologue: Elements of time By Tsumi 

Four figures rode across the field toward the old keep. Storm clouds gathered as they approached, their horses floundered, leaving them to approach the keep on foot. Guards waited for them to come.  
"Bad odds, my friends. Four to one I believe." "Arec. Arrow, Wiral and myself will handle the guards, get through them and find Paren"  
"All right, Erelyn. Take care, little brother." He faded from sight and dashed past the guards who now advanced on his friends.

Arec ran through the keep, following the feeling of intense pain that had led him this far. He tried to ignore the feelings from his comrades as he found a locked door. He pulled out a set of lock picks and got to work. He got the door open and looked around. The door led onto the top of the high tower. The witch stood with her back to him and Paren lay before her, shirtless and tied to a slab of rock. She held an anthame (1) in one hand and was chanting softly. Arec looked down at his hands. The ring on his left hand glowed softly. She lowered the knife swiftly, but Arec leapt to intercept her and was thrown back by a shield she turned to him.  
"Welcome, little mage-warrior. I knew the rest of you would show up soon"  
"Why are you doing this, Dianea? Why betray the circle"  
"Because I want the power you five can so easily tap. If I kill one of you, the circle breaks and I can take all of your powers"  
"But your cousin "  
"Is a weak fool who thinks she can rule this kingdom because the five of you protect her. Without you, she will fall and I will rule"  
"Only if you live through this encounter." Arrow stood in the doorway with the other two behind him. He held his bow ready.  
"You can't break through my shield with that stick Arrow"  
"That's what you think." He released the arrow, which passed the shield and buried itself in her heart. With her death the shield broke and Arec ran to the slab to free Paren. He was bleeding badly from wounds and was barely breathing.  
"Paren, come on! Open your eyes. Please, beloved, look at me." Arec pleaded as he held him close.  
"Arec"  
"Yes, Paren. It's me. Open up and let me heal you"  
"It's too late. I'm dying, Arec"  
"No! You promised you'd come with me to the ocean when all this was over Paren. You can't die"  
"I love you, Arec." He slumped back and Arec held him. Tears fell unheeded from his eyes and he didn't even notice the blood staining his once white robes. "Paren, I won't let you leave me. I will follow you"  
"Arec, don't." Erelyn grabbed his older brother's hand as it strayed to the anthame still lying on the alter. "I have to, Erelyn. I can't live without him." He shook off Erelyn's hand and picked up the knife, looking up at his friends. "The circle is broken. We can't repair it with only the four of us, and I can't go back." He lifted the knife and held it even with his chest. "I will find you, Paren, wherever and whenever you go." He stabbed himself and his ring glowed brightly before vanishing with his last breath. 

"Arrow, what now?" Wiral asked, taking the knife from his dead friend's hand.  
"We follow them, we have no choice." He took the knife. "The circle must be complete, and Dianea might still try to stop them from meeting in the stream of time"  
"Is it all we can do?" Erelyn asked.  
"Yes"  
Arrow held the knife and pressed it to his chest. "Through the stream of time we follow the circle, to complete the cycle." He stabbed himself as the other two drew their blades and killed themselves. The rings glowed a final time releasing their magic into the stream of time and pushing five souls toward their next lives.

TBC...

1 Anthame is a ritual dagger its often used to cut the circle or to cut herbs not normaly used on flesh of anykind but makes a good sacrifical dagger. 


	2. Chapter one dreams in a storm

Author's note: I do not own anything but the twisted imagination that came up with this fic idea. Warning: Yoai, AU, 1x2 3x4 past lives.

Elements of time 1 By Tsumi 

Duo stared out at the storm and sighed loudly. He loved rain he really did but not when it was the reason he was stuck indoors for longer than a day and no one was up to doing anything. Everyone had been very quiet the past couple of days since the storm had started. Even Duo felt less like his usual energetic self. The dreams didn't help. He had been having strange dreams lately dreams of magic and strange creatures, he hadn't told the others about it since they would probably just say he had been reading too many of his comic books lately.  
He sighed again and turned back to the pad of paper he had in his lap. He had been sketching the figures from him dreams. He snickerd to himself as he realized that he had drawn him and his friends in medieval clothes. Heero was in a thigh-length tunic and hose belted at the waist with a sword belt. He was in a long robe open to reveal tight hose and shirt beneath. Trowa was in leather pants and vest. While Quatre looked like he was in dessert robes, only Wufei looked like he was dressed in his normal clothes. "Weird." He muttered to himself and put the pad away. He got up and went to find his fellows maybe some one would want to do something. 

Quatre stared into the water streaming down the windows of the room he shared with Trowa. Strange that he felt so confused like he had forgotten something important. Lightning flashed and his reflection in the glass changed for a second. He started and looked away from the window.  
"I've been stuck inside to long." He left his room running into Duo in the hall.  
"Hello Duo"  
"Hey Q want to do something I'm bored"  
"sure we could see what the others are doing"  
"Cool."

They looked around the house for their comrades. Trowa was in the living room reading Heero was in the room he shared with Duo working on his laptop. They found Wufei in the kitchen with a cup of tea None of them were in the mood to do anything so the two grabbed a deck of cards and played in Quatre and Trowa's room. "Wonder why everyone is so irritable today it isn't the storm.." Quatre mused out loud.  
"Are you sure it isn't?" Duo asked as he shuffled.  
"Duo have you had any weird dreams lately"  
"Dreams? Like what?" Duo asked startled.  
"About the five of us in weird clothes fighting monsters"  
"Umm yeah I have actually." Duo put the cards down. "You have too huh"  
"Yeah. I wonder what that means"  
"Who knows maybe it's cabin fever"  
"Could be."

Else where in the world 

Lighting flashed as she stood watching out the large window. It had been so long and this incarnation was perfect for her to use. She was sure they were here, She looked out over the world before her it had changed so much but the memories of her new form would let her fit right in. She smiled at her reflection she would have to work quickly in case they all remembered.

the safe house 

Heero stared st the screen as he worked he wouldn't let some dreams bother him. He finished his work and shut down the laptop. He looked over at the window watching the rain for a moment. The dreams always had to do with rain or fire. HE rubbed at his hand as if he expected something to be on his finger. 

He looked at the hand. Was there supsed to be something there? He looked over at the two beds oin the room anbd smirked at the fact his was so neat and Duo's was as usual messy, but then He never slept in his own bed. Could the dreams have somethign to do with the fact he had felt like he knew Duo from somewhere before? Duo had said he had felt the same way after all. He shook his head no that was a silly idea probrably he just neede to go somewhere other than this stupid safe house. He got up to look closer at the rain and noticed Duo's sketch book layiung open on his bed. The five figures looked just like in heero's dream. Was Duo having the same dreams? 


End file.
